In Japan, we are favored with water resources of good qualities and can easily utilize water for life.
However, for those who live in inferior environments such as a troublous district, for example, it is extremely important to reserve water for life and medicine which is biologically and biochemically safe, and obtainable by a simple and convenient method.
Furthermore, there are districts in the world where water contaminated with various kinds of substances is utilized as water for life.
In Japan also, disasters and the like can cause conditions where water having a high quality suited as water for life is insufficient even locally and temporally.
Furthermore, even in districts and countries where water for life and medicine which is biologically and biochemically safe is easily available, there are risks that harmful substances and microbes such as bacteria are mixed by the so-called biological terrorism with water for life and medicine which is considered safe.
There is known no simple and convenient method usable in the above described troubles districts for manufacturing water safe for life and medicine not only by removing impurities and injurious materials but also killing bacteria and the like.
Furthermore, there is neither known a method which permits easily removing injurious materials and killing microbes, for example, at sites to use water for life and medicine when the injurious materials and harmful microbes are mixed in water for life and medicine.
The present invention provides a filter which is to be used for changing water which is unsuited for use as water for life and medicine into water having a high purity.
The present invention provides a method and an apparatus for easily manufacturing water having a high purity from water in which impurities and the like are mixed, therefore being unsuited as water for life and medicine.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a method which permits easily and securely sterilizing water contaminated with microbes such as bacteria.